dm2fandomcom-20200214-history
Breeds
Dragons Breeds: Ender: Ender is the most popular and notable breed. There can only be one in the entire world and cannot be changed via endstone since the beginning of DM2. Their breath is purple-coloured fire, representing ultraviolet light. They cannot be bred. Enchanted: Enchant is a purple dragon known as the lesser form of Ender. Its most notable feature is the enchant glint running down its body. Right now it doesn't have much of a difference from other breeds, but will hopefully have some in the future. This breed was the first new addition to Dragon Mounts 2. You can obtain one of these via surrounding an egg with bookshelves. They can breed. Nether: Nether is a dragon designed with magma scales running down its body. The breath is a higher concentrated fire and unlike in the previous mod Dragon Mounts, it represents lava and the nether more than Netherrack. This breed can't breed or be created by surrounding an egg with blocks. Instead, you must find nether brick towers over pools of lava in the Nether. Storm: Storm is a breed that is dark in colouration with lightning running down its sides and up its wings. The gender difference is quite big, as the females are more like rainstorm than a thunderstorm. They cannot breed or be created via block change. Instead, it is obtained by striking a water dragon (egg, hatchling, juvenile or adult) with a lightning bolt. What sets this breed apart from all other breeds is that it can harness the power of lightning by striking foes with lightning bolts when it's raining or thundering. Sunlight: Sunlight is a favorable breed. It represents the sun and its light. Right now it doesn't have much set apart from other breeds besides texture. Hopefully, in the future all breeds will have their own desirable features. Sunlights can breed and be changed via daylight sensors or glowstone. Moonlight: Moonlight is the opposite of Sunlight yet it is also highly desired. Male and female have quite a different design so it is easy to tell them apart. As their names suggest, they represent nighttime. They can be obtained via surrounding an egg with inverted daylight sensors and can be bred. Aether: Aether Dragons can be found in nests above the ocean. They can be obtained by placing an egg at a height of 170 or above in the Overworld. Aether means sky or light in Ancient Greek. They are normally blue in colour Terra: Terra is a recent addition. The designs represent the brown earth with some glowing runes down its body. This breed doesn't have much of a difference either. This breed can be changed via block environments and can be bred. Zombie: Zombie is unique in multiple ways. The design is rotting scales and skin with bones. This dragon produces a poisonous breath. They cannot breed or be changed via block environments. Instead, you must feed a skeleton dragon 64 rotten flesh. Skeleton: Skeleton were once known as ghost dragons. They take on the form of a dragon and their wings glow brightly. They cannot breed and can be changed by placing close to bedrock. Wither: Wither is a darker coloured skeleton dragon. They have red eyes and rusty black bones. Their wings still glow brightly. Withers have a wither-causing breath coloured a dark black colour. You can obtain these by striking a skeleton dragon with lightning. Fire: Fire is designed with many tears in the wings and is covered in a blood red colour running down to its tail. They can be bred and lava will change an egg to this element. Water: Water, previously known as sylphid, has calm water wings and streams of water running down its body. This breed can breed and is changed via surrounded by water. Luckily eggs can't drown. Forest: Forest dragons represent green foliage. This dragon can breed and blocks like leaves can change an egg to this element. Ice: Ice represents ice and snow. This breed just got a new design. This dragon can breed and can be obtained by surrounding an egg with snow. They are white and light blue to represent ice.